


Red Riding Hood Rashid

by mrsatterthwaite



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen, Genderfuck, Lingerie, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:34:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27473581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsatterthwaite/pseuds/mrsatterthwaite
Summary: Mascs can have little a femme, as a treat (or anytime honestly, as their right!)
Kudos: 9
Collections: 2020 Gundam Wing Pride Event





	Red Riding Hood Rashid




End file.
